


How Many Thorins Does It Take to Make a Dáin Laugh?

by Poplitealqueen



Series: Line of Dummies [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Hobbit, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Beregondor's prompt: Thorin Oakenshield meeting Thorin Stonehelm for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Thorins Does It Take to Make a Dáin Laugh?

**Author's Note:**

> If this prompt doesn't immediately scream **adorable** the moment you read it, then I don't know what should. I'm now hoping beyond hope to find more fics of these two interacting--it's just something I desperately need.
> 
> It's a shorty!  
> -Miss Pop

Thorin put on the blankest face he could, but that still didn’t keep his voice from rising nearly two octaves.

“You mean you named him after…?”

Dáin grinned cheekily. “Ya heard me, cousin! Thorin… meet m’boy, Thorin.”

The baby in question, a chubby little thing with big eyes and a sprout of red fuzz under his lower lip, frowned up at Thorin from his place in the exiled prince’s arms. Quite suddenly, a small fist sprang up and yanked hard on one of the braids dangling from his beard.

“Quite a…quite a grip!” Thorin laughed, neck arching as the baby pulled this way and that. 

Dáin tapped on his forehead, “Ya should see how tough his head is! My little Thorin could break an Orc’s nose right through a helm with it, mark me.”

“Like father like–” Chubby fingers reached up and hooked onto one of the hoops hanging from Thorin’s ear, and the dwarf let out quite an unprincely yelp.

“Ga- _ow_! Bloody Hells, Thorin–!” he cursed, only to clamp his mouth shut just as quickly. He remembered that Fíli and Kíli had both been colicky babies, letting out ear-piercing cries any time they saw fit, but most often as an answer to other noises that startled them. Thorin paled when the child in his arms began to flush pink.

Little Thorin began to giggle.

His mouth opened in a gummy smile, erupting in bubbly laughs every time Thorin made a pained sound.

“Dáin. _Dáin?”_ Thorin smiled even as he winced. The lobe of his ear was beginning to turn bright red from all the incessant tugging. “Help. I believe he’s stuck.

Next to them, Dáin guffawed.

“Ach, I knew ya two would get along!”


End file.
